leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ririko/Julia - the Dark Wanderer
|alttype = |resource = Health |date = Unknown |rangetype = melee |health = 8 |attack = 9 |spells = 1 |difficulty = 4 |hp = 615 (+100) |damage= 60 (+3.5) |range = 150 |armor = 51 (+2) |magicresist = 31 (+2) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+3.14%) |healthregen = 9 (+0.7) |speed = 355 }} Julia Witherwood, the Dark Wanderer, is a custom champion made-from-scratch for League of Legends. Abilities more damage for 5 seconds. }} | }} : |description = Julia will dash to a specific target. - If the target is an ally, that target will grant additional 5% movement speed for 5 seconds, and this ability will be on cooldown. - If the target is a terrain, Julia will dash to target terrain, and it goes on cooldown. - If the target is an enemy, Julia will jump, and smash the enemy, deals additional damage on that enemy and enemies in the 115 radius excluding the smashed enemy will be deal damage and knocked airborne for 1 second, and this ability will be on cooldown. }} | }} |static = 25 / 22.5 / 20 / 17.5 / 15 |description = Julia will gain attack speed for the next three autoattacks. Every 2nd time you used this ability, will not just grant you attack speed for the next three autoattacks, but it will let you remove all slows and snares. }} | }} |description = : Next basic attack will deal poison for 5 seconds and additional physical damage. }} | }} |description = Julia will gain 5 / 7.5 / 10 armor and magic resistance. Julia will sacrifice some of her health for the Trinity's Dark Force. Julia will get a buff of "Trinity's Dark Force". Julia's autoattacks deals with an additional life steal, additional armor penetration, and additional damage for 6 / 8 / 10 seconds. Scored kills or assists during the ultimate will extend this buff's duration of 2 seconds. }} | }} Item Build Other Stuff Lore = Julia is one of the former elite guards of Demacia, and now travelling around Valoran for problems of people. The main reason behind this, is her one of her two eyes suffered from her mysterious sword that was found during her fight. Actually a human from the other dimension, Julia was accepted as a soldier of Demacia for 5 years. As it goes, Julia received a Demacian Sword by them. So Julia started sparring with one of the guards, and tried to challenge the Grand Duelist but she quickly failed. Although she lost, Julia knows how to fight, and how to defend, both, aggressively. Due to this, she was promoted into one of the Elite Guards of Demacia. When she was a Demacian elite guard, Julia always sparred with another Demacian elite guard for training against Noxian soldiers. And there's the day they were assigned for the fight. Julia fought the Noxian soldiers and used her battle cry to win, and Demacia wins the current fight against Noxus, but this isn't over yet. As some break time of the Elite Guards after the fight, Julia found a mysterious sword from the Targon Mountains, as she tested that it was more powerful than the previous one. As she held the new sword that she held, The name changed from the previous owner, to Julia. Now she held it for victory of Demacia, however, a mysterious sword corrupted Julia's eye by its own magic, changed blood from red to purple, and Julia's eye is used for handling the sword. When she got to Demacia, she was not accepted because of her other eye, and they were "betrayed", and felt despair for the very first time of all of her life, and decided to wander alone as a lone wolf. She travel forth to the tortured realm of the Shadow Isles and she was accepted to be a resident. Julia trained herself there, and another force of darkness attacked the same eye of hers, and she fainted at that point. And there she changed her life again into a selfless person, but helpful, and there's one left in her life: She tortured herself for the Shadow Isles, despite working for the Shadow Isles, seeking revenge against Demacia. While she was working for the Shadow Isles, she can even take a break for Saturdays and Sundays because of being a dark wanderer. But while she is wandering around Noxus, as an independent wanderer, one of the assassins noticed her, but Julia managed to talk about Demacia. So Julia knew what was going on, and Julia is having getting along with Noxus. Even although working for the Shadow Isles, and she travel forth to Ionia. Julia noticed the killer of the Ionian elder and ran away. A man that was now a disgrace of Ionia, left Ionia, and Julia encountered him about the killer. The man thanked her, but Julia has no time to waste and got back to Shadow Isles to work for it. Due to that, she got the opportunity to attend the great stage to improve her skills: The League of Legends. |-| Notes = *Any hero that can make a combo for the debuffs such as the poison or knocked airbourne, it's highly recommended to team up with Julia because of high synergy when it comes to those debuffs, and skills, such as Cassiopeia's Twin Fang, for the poisoned targets, or Yasuo's Last Breath for targets that was knocked airbourne. *Any hero that can add debuffs to an enemy is also recommended. |-| Skins = *Demacian Julia - 975RP - This is when Julia was still accepted at Demacian Elite Forces. *Other Dimension Julia - 750RP - This is when Julia was still at other dimension. *Traditional Julia - 750RP - This is when Julia was made for the first time, at other dimension. *Demonic Julia - 3250RP - This is when the sword, completely corrupted Julia and became demonic. However, the attitude doesn't change at all. (Features: Evolving the graphics of skill when leveling up, sounds were totally changed and special effects while using skills.) |-| Trivia = *This custom champion was based off Ririko's Julia Witherwood at the other wikia page. But this still counts as made-from-scratch because Ririko made Julia at that wikia. *When Julia jokes, Julia will try to balance herself with only a sword but she fell out. *When Julia dances, Julia will do the wiggle butt. *Her friend of hers is Yasuo, because of helping for his case. *Any Demacian soldier (except Fiora) were considered as a rival of Julia because of the vengeance against them, from not being accepted at Demacia despite of a corrupted eye. *Her other skins that will be introduced in the future were: Demacia Julia, Other Dimension Julia, Traditional Julia, and Demonic Julia. **Take note is that the Other Dimension Julia is for the current concept of Julia, that was from the other forums and site, other than the League of Legends. **The Traditional Julia is for the very first concept of Julia when it was made for the first time. **Demacian Julia is for when Julia was still accepted for Demacia. **Demonic Julia is for when she was fully demonic. **Two of her skins (the Traditional and the Other Dimension) have Fiora's hair (with an exception of the back hair that was different), so it will be a great confusion. The concept of these skins can be found of these images (Note that those concepts are poor): Traditional Julia and Other Dimension Julia.) |-| Quotes = Note is that this one is fully under construction because of missing microphone. ---- Upon Selection (thinking what's suitable) *My heart and soul... crushed by Demacia. *Could you... help me, summoner? Movement *For the Shadow Isles... *Going. *For everyone... *As I go, be careful summoner... *Lead the way. *For my friends. Attack *Here goes... *Be careful... *For the last hope. *Attacking... Joke As Julia used a sword and attached to the ground, Julia tried to stand at the handle of the sword, but because she was out of balance she fell out. And Julia puts back the sword. *So, how shall I come up at the top of the swor-- Whoa, ahhhh....! Ugh... ok. *Here... I... g-- Nyeeeeeeh! Yiikes. Taunt *Pride isn't the greatest key to win. *Control your anger, as it once out of control, you're done. *Don't unleash your wrath. *Don't be greedy, as it comes up with glutton. Taunting against an enemy Yasuo *Yasuo... I know what's going on! *I know what's the case is going on. Taunting against a Demacian enemy (except Fiora) *Demacians... I hate those people... *...Just when I was out of their turf and comes up with racism... Taunting against an enemy Fiora *Fiora... the one who teached me a great lesson... *That girl rose me up into a great soldier while at their turf... Taunting against an ally or an enemy Taric *Awesome gems... Taric. *How shall I crush your gems...? Taunting against an ally or an enemy Evelynn *Evelynn... I'm just a fan of you since I got here. *Nice body got there, Evelynn. Dance Julia will dance a wiggle butt. Playing with Julia *Use your ultimate if the target's armor is high enough. *Use lifesteal, attack damage, attack speed and movement speed items as they were important for Julia's skills. Not Shown *Watch your health carefully. If your health is low, go back to the base or if you have lifesteal items attack monsters or minions (if there are no enemies in the lane). Playing against Julia *Watch out when Julia reached Level 6-- her ultimate can buff her basic attacks and can shred your armor. Avoid 1v1 with her at this point. *Avoid getting debuffs before facing Julia. Consider taking a Cleanse spell. *Watch Julia if she is using her Q to get out of the battle because she has low health. Consider taking a Flash spell. Not Shown *If Julia isn't present at Team Fights, find her. *Julia's weaknesses are Crowd Control effects. When her second skill was active, she will remove the Crowd Control Effect. Try not to fire a CC Effect if you know that Julia's second skill was about to be active. Comments A third idea I got due to boredom. If I'm bored, I simply get motivation a little quick. Updates 1.00: Here it goes 1.01: Heavy maintenance. 1.02: Changed W due to being similar to Talon's. 1.03: Recalculated the Q skill due to overrange. 1.04: Item builds added. 1.05: Minor fix to the R skill. 1.06: Lore added. 1.07: Recalculated the W skill due to lacklust. 1.08: Recalculated the R skill due to bit OP. 1.09: Lore updated. 1.10: Normal maintenance. 1.11: Recalculated the E skill due to forgotten stuff. Not yet finished because: *No icons, yet. *No other skins. Possible other skins were: Demacia, Other Dimension, and Traditional. *Recalculation of skills and abilities. Category:Custom champions